A Funny Prank
by KuroSuoji
Summary: The camp's been depressed lately due to Percy's disapearance. What would Annabeth do if she heard someone say Percy could be dead? Read to find out! add Jason, Piper, Leo and a makeup kit an this will probably turn out weird. Set between TLH and TSoN.


**Hello there! This is my first Percabeth fic and its an idea that has been rounding in my head for a while. Actually, its more ...abeth than Percabeth because it takes place between TLH and TsoN. I've read a few fics about Annabeth being depressed until insanity for not being with Percy, and it was sort of out of character for me, as Annabeth is my favorite character and I see her as a strong willed woman more than a heart-broken crybaby. Not that the other fics were bad, but I write what I want to think that really happened, even if it's just to boost Annabeth's pride a little. With that said an the disclaimer added (I do not own PJO world nor it's characters, they are all RR's) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. That's all, I'll shut up now so you can read :D**

Ugh, this is so depressing! - Drew said suddenly. It was breakfast time and Camp Half-Blood was unusually quiet. It had been three months since Jason, Piper and Leo had returned from their quest. The camp activities had been since then centered in building the Argo II and defending the camp against the non-dying monsters, taking care of injured demigods and preparing for a new war. The tension was slowly growing among the greek headquarters, and it wasn't a secret for anybody. - This place is so gloomy not even I am able to make it shine a little more!

-Well, we are in the prelude of an imminent war, Drew, don't expect us to be overwhelming with joy. - Stated Malcom, the Second-In-Command of the Athena Cabin.

-Well hello! We have already lived in a war! Last year, pretty sure you'll remember - countered Drew - and by being this sordid we didn't and we won't achieve anything!

-By the last time we were in a war, Drew, the one who was supposed to lead us into the battle hadn't disappeared and materialized on a possibly enemy base!- said Travis Stoll (or it was Connor?), from the Hermes Cabin.

He was talking about Percy Jackson. Although everyone knew already what had happened, Piper knew that most of the campers who had known him (and even a few who hadn't) missed him and were worried he was in such danger.

-Oh please, don't come to me with that! - by now Drew had stood up and had the attention of all the campers who were already in the pavilion, ready to start with their meal. - I miss Percy too! But we must face the fact that he might as well be death by now!

All the camp went deadly quiet. Partly because Drew's words, with her charmspeak added, had hurt. But mostly because a couple of feet behind the child of Aphrodite, stood no other than Annabeth Chase, Athena Cabin's Head Counselor, skilled in fighting, terribly smart and Percy's girlfriend. Her face was calm, but her gray eyes sparkled with such an immense mixture of feelings, Piper thought whoever looked at her directly for more than 5 seconds would lose consciousness immediately. Without hesitation the daughter of Athena spoke while heading towards her table.

-We are all indeed under great pressure, but I don't think that's a good reason to give up our hopes on Percy - her voice quivered almost imperceptibly - His mission is to earn the roman's trust as Jason has done with us, if we assume he is death, then we might as well assume our battle is already lost.

She finished getting to the Athena table and sitting there as if nothing had happened. Drew was about to drop the subject, but from the Ares cabin spoke someone who wasn't as afraid from Annabeth as Drew was: Clarisse LaRue.

-What is the point of a war if we can't fight 'till Little Jackson give us permission? As much as it makes me have nausea, I'm afraid I agree with the Drama Queen over there... We shouldn't be waiting here, nor we should depend on Jackson's success. If we stay this passive, by the time the fun arrives we would've forgotten how to fight. I say we should all grab our weapons and set into battle this very night instead of be crying over runaway boyfriends...-Piper guessed, more than saw, that Annabeth was gripping her teeth. Hard.

-For being an Ares child, Clarisse, I expected a little more elaborated plan. First of all, we don't even know where to attack; secondly, we will need the Romans help on this, whether we like it or not; and last but not least - she stood up from her table and for a moment Piper thought she was going to say something about Percy. Or throw Clarisse her knife. Or both. But the girl did neither. - The Death is free, therefore we cannot kill our enemies and as much as you will probably enjoy an endless war, Clarisse, it will be pointless, for we couldn't win. - By the time she finished speaking she was glaring so hard that not even the rude Ares Head Counselor dared to say something. - Even so - Annabeth continued with a voice that said she was doing her best not to kill someone right there, but her eyes had calmed down and returned to their natural form in which the girl seemed to be thinking of hundreds things at the same time. - I do agree with you and Drew in one thing: this camp does feel depressive. - she started leaving the place but suddenly stopped and turned around, scouting over the tables. Piper wasn't sure but she though she caught a glimpse of a smile on her stormy eyes. - Jason, Piper and Leo, if you have some spare time, come see me once you finish you breakfast.

Just a exchange of looks and the three of them stood up at once and left immediately with the blonde. When they were out of earshot Leo mumbled - Man, we didn't even get to breakfast...

Piper and Jason feared Annabeth response but she just made a slight grimace and agreed with the boy. - Yeah, that wasn't the smartest of moves, actually. I'll get us some later, I promise.

With that the three of them followed the Child of Athena through camp, who hadn't say a word since they left the pavilion and seemed to be measuring the whole place with her eyes. After another 5 minutes of entire silence, she came to a sudden halt and turned, with her eyes sparkling.

-Say Leo, if I had two rusty and a little bit old pulleys of 4 inches diameter, about ten meter of rope and I would like to rise some weight, about 5 feet in the air... How many pounds do you think I could rise?-Leo seemed as confused as Piper felt for the question, but he answered anyway.

-Well, depending on how rusty the pulley were... normally near 100 pounds but actually...

-You could do better- the blonde guessed with a rare mischievous smile. - Would 300 hundred pounds be to much?

-Not even with my eyes tied and my hands closed- answered Leo with a crazy smile.

-That's the answer I expected to hear... Sort of. Now, Jason - the boy stilled when he heard his name said so sudden - How do you feel about teasing and taunting so much someone, to the point they will follow you trying to kill you?

-Well, that would be annoying, but I've spent great part of my life running away from something that wants to kill me so...

-Nice!-Annabeth smile went wider and unsettled Piper almost as much as her next request - Piper, what if I asked you something like if you could get me Drew's special fluffy shiny makeup case?

Piper's tongue tangled. Her jaw almost fell open. Had she just heard Annabeth Chase asking for makeup? The other girl was looking at her intently. She gathered all the focus she could and answered confused, but determined.-Yes. Sure I could.

-Perfect. Now one last question and it goes for the three of you... - Piper felt like she was in a school important test, but her heart speed was increasing with expectation - Are you willing to participate in a slightly dangerous plan?

The whole morning they spent preparing the different things they needed for their brilliantly planned strategy. -Are you sure about this? - Jason had asked - this could actually divide us into an inner war, couldn't it?

-This certainly is a risky move, but both Clarisse and Drew are right, Camp-Half Blood should not be this depressed at a time like this. It's time to make everyone remember how animated this camp used to be. Plus, I don't think this will divide us. But if we do end up fighting each other, that way we'll keep our sense keen, our reflexes alert, and we will have a great time, because when you fight with your family, with a family like this, you actually end up having a lot of fun... I'm sure about this- ended up the blonde, with a wise look and a kind smile on her face. Piper watched her in awe. How could she be so strong, proud and caring when she was suffering in the inside for her lost boyfriend? She had seen the Child of Athena stare aimlessly to the sea, her voice crack when she said his name, a look of anxiety when they counted down the days until the sailing of the Argo II; as a daughter of Aphrodite she knew the other girl was heart sick, but she still had energies to worry for her half blood relatives. All that thinking made Piper more determined than ever: she was going to put everything for this plan to work out.

They continued their duties. Annabeth found them some food as she had promised and by the time the lunch was about to begin they started the phase #1 of their plan.

Piper and Leo watched from an overlook point, ready to witness what was to come. The first move was made in the Ares's Cabin, where Jason had just called Carisse and, as accorded, had began bragging about how his shape-shifting weapon was 10 times better then her spear, and his lightning was at least 100 times more powerful. The girl was getting angrier by the second, but something else diverted Piper's attention. At the Aphrodite cabin something was happening too: A makeup case was "magically" floating mid air, dodging every attempt Drew made to take it back. Slowly, the shiny makeup kit lead Drew towards the dining pavilion, where some campers were already gathering to have lunch. They were almost there, when the other half of the plan exploded: Clarisse started chasing Jason, who fled directly towards the pavilion. Annabeth was surely an strategy genius. Not one second of the timing was wrong. Both Clarisse and Drew reached the dining place center at the same time. That was all the motivation Leo needed to activate his awesome pulley machine, which caught both girls into a trap that left them both hanging upside down. But that wasn't the worst part: from one hidden mechanism on the floor that Leo had made, a stream of black, burnt oil squirted onto Drew's designer's clothes, while the "magical force" gave Clarisse a makeup session, all pink and shiny.

The scene was so bizarre no one gave credit to what they where seeing, thus not a sound was made, even when the pavilion was almost full of campers. Not even Clarisse or Drew snapped out from the astonishment after a few seconds, when the first of them went as red as demigodly possible, then roared so loud that probably even the gods on Olympus felt the windows shake.

-CHASE!

The ''magical force'' was finally revealed when Annabeth took out her invisibility cap, laughing to the show that was in front of her eyes. Jason couldn't resist either and exploded into an (extremely sexy from Piper's perspective) loud burst of laughter, followed by Leo and Piper. One millisecond after the whole camp was laughing out of control for the next twenty minutes, twenty minutes that Drew spent squealing and Clarisse roaring and grumbling.

-This is a war declaration, Chase - Clarisse said - I hope you and your little friends enjoyed this because Hades is gonna seem comfy after I FINISH l-YOU-UP!

-I thought both of you wanted a little more animated camp. Is this not what you where thinking about?

-This is totally not fun! - Drew shrieked - Let. Me. Down.

More laughter passed the campers. Some of them kept laughing even long after the two victims were set free from their traps, most of them from the Hermes Cabin, of course. The incident was mostly forgotten a few weeks later and replaced with other kind of tricks that some camper sat up, but as the time to reunite the two camps neared, the mood among the greek demigods was higher even the tiniest bit, all thanks to a funny prank.

**Hey! It's me again :D So? How was it? The ending was kind of lame, I know, and even I expected a little more Percabeth fluffyness... I ended up mentioning Drew and Clarisse more than I brought up Percy (haha). I still like it, though, so I hope I can get some reviews so I can know if someone liked it or hated it, so I can get to be a little better at writing.**


End file.
